Baby Steps
by Vintageranger
Summary: A casual encounter throws two exs into a whole new adventure
1. It's Positive

**Ok This is going to be a quick first chapter**

"I can't look what does it say" Kim whispered to her friend Aisha as she sat against their cold bathtub

" Same as the other 3 tests did, its positive Kim" Aisha answered before joining Kim leaning against the bathtub

" Trini You're the Doctor this could be a false positive right" Kim asked looking at her hopefully

"These test are pretty reliable" Trini replied joining Aisha and Kim on the floor "It's almost impossible for 3 test to come out false positives"

"So I'm pregnant" Kim answered in disbelief

" Looks like" Aisha replied putting an arm around Kim's back

" Kim you need to go the doctor to get started on prenatal vitamins and to determine how far along you are" Trini said softly

"I know far along I am" Kim replied putting her head in her hands " six weeks"

" Six Weeks thats about the time I got back from Africa and moved we into this apartment" Aisha replied " I don't remember you talking about any guys old or new"

" You remember that overnight gymnastics trip I went on the weekend before you got back?" Kim asked slowly

" Yeah" Aisha replied looking at her with a newly interested expression "Where was it?"

"It was in Reefside" Kim answered softly

"Reefside?" Aisha asked her eyes widened in disbelief "Reefside! Are you sure its?"

" Yes it is 100 percent sure there has been no one else for months" Kim replied

"Wow Kim " Trini softly said pulling Kim into a hug

" What are you going to do?" Aisha asked joining the hug

" Tell the white tiger he's going to be a daddy" Kim answered with a nervous laugh

" When?" Aisha asks shaking her head in disbelief

" As soon as possible " Kim replied breaking away from the hug and grabbing a glass of water  
" You should see a doctor first Kim" Trini advised getting her cell phone " I can get you an appointment with my friend Dr. Drake, she is incredible"

" Doctor First" Aisha agreed

" Then I can rock Tommy's whole world" Kim replies with a sigh

" I think thats how you got into this situation in the first place" Aisha jokes

"Ha You know what I mean" Kim laughs and playfully swipes at her friend

Trini gets off the cell phone and turns toward Kim " Dr. Drake had a cancelled appointment she can see you in an hour"

"Ok Will you guys come with me? Kim asks looking at them hopefully

"Of course" Trini replied

" We can take my car" Aisha says reaching for her purse

"I'll run across the hall and tell Jason I'm going out for awhile" Trini said

" You won't tell him why?" Kim asked looking up still slightly rattled she wasn't ready to explain all to Jase yet

" No not until you're ready" Trini answers with a reassuring smile before leaving the bathroom

Kim looks in the mirror and puts her hands on her stomach " This is your mommy I hope you're ready for this"


	2. Welcome to Reefside

**Meanwhile in Reefside **

Ethan and Kira walk into Hayley's cyberspace with big smiles, it had been awhile since they had all met up since college started so spring break was a fun reunion. They spot Conner sitting at a table and walk over to join him. When he sees them he jumps up and beckons them closer

"Down Boy" Kira exclaims

" Yeah Why are you so excited?" Ethan asks as they join him at the table

" Get this Dr.O has a mystery girlfriend!" Conner exclaims

" Dr. O? Our Dr. O?" Kira asks with widened eyes

" Yeah Scotty Austin saw him with a chick a couple weeks ago" Conner states sitting back in his chair

" Conner , Scotty is the same guy who will punch himself in the face for a dollar" Kira says sarcastically " I don't know if I trust his information"

" I love that trick" Ethan says grinning "best dollar spent ever"

" Second Dr. O has been seen with women occasionally, me for example, Hayley and Principal Randall" Kira explained

"Making out with them?" Conner asks with a smirk

Ethan stares in disbelief and Kira blinks a few times before answering " What? No! making out?"

" According to Scotty she was short, brunette and hot! " Conner exclaims and then pauses for effect " She also stayed the night, Paul Simpson's little brother said her car was in the driveway when he did his paper route"

" No way" Ethan says shaking his head " Way to go Dr. O"

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

" So its official" Kim states while sitting in the car on the way to Reefside

" Yeah it is" Aisha answers in a soothing tone turning in her seat " You Ok?"

" Yeah Just feeling alittle nausea" Kim replies opening the window to get some fresh air

"You want to stop for some ginger ale? " Trini asks from the drivers seat

" That would be nice" Kim grins "Thank you Dr. Trini"  
" Hayley's Cyberspace " Trini states after reading the sign

" You want to wait here?" Aisha asks

" No I need to walk around a bit" Kim replies unbuckling her seatbelt

The three friends enter the building and are surrounded by loud noises and teens

" Whoa reminds me of the juice bar" Aisha says grinning "But no Bulk and Skull"

" And little more high-tech" Trini points out with a laugh

............................................................................................................................................................

" Man check it out!" Conner exclaims pulling at Ethan's shirt and pointing at Trini, Aisha, and Kim

" Wow Charlies Angels 2007" Ethan replies grinning ear to ear

" You guys are pigs" Kira states before suddenly realizing something " Um Guys do they look familiar to you? Maybe from a certain video?"

"The workout video from gym class?" Conner replies grapping his soda

" No moron, Ethan please tell me you remember!" Kira says looking at Ethan

" Thats Kim the original pink ranger and Trini and Aisha the first yellow rangers!" Ethan suddenly exclaims

" Yeah! Wait guys check out Kim" Kira demands

" Already have a couple of times!" Conner states self-satisfied

" No Come on guys Short!" Kira states slowly

" Brunette!" Ethan says leaning forward

Conner finally catches on " And really hot Hey I heard she's big into gymnastics my mom says there was a meet here a couple weeks ago"

"Dare I say we found Dr. O's mystery date" Kira says with a smile

____________________________________________________________________________________________

" Feeling better Kim?" Aisha asked as the settled back into the car

" Yeah Thanks" Kim answered as she sipped her ginger ale " I don't know why the call it morning sickness its all the time!

" So Tommy' house then?" Trini asked tentatively

" Yeah But I need to do this on my own" Kim answered taking a breath

" We understand How about you take the car and drop us off at the mall" Aisha commented

" So I have to make a life-defining admission and you get to go to the mall Want to switch?" Kim asked with a frown

" No but we'll pick you up some cute maternity clothes pink right?" Trini asked with a smile

"Very funny" Kim said cracking a smile as they drove away

Tommy Oliver walked into Hayley's Cyberspace with a smile on his face he was happy to see his former students again

" Hey Dr. O over here!" Ethan exclaimed motioning towards their table

" Hey guys great to see you" Tommy said sitting down

" Speaking of seeing peopl..." Conner started before Kira kicked him sharply under the table " Ow! Kira! "

" What's going on?" Tommy asks with raising his eyebrows

" We kind of just saw a couple former friends of yours" Ethan explained " Trini, Aisha and

" Kim!" Conner finished with a big grin after moving out of Kira's reach

Tommy blanched at the sound of her name after what happened a few weeks ago he hadn't stop thinking of her. He wanted to see her again, because it had been amazing but he was apprehensive about how she felt about it

" Really the MMPR girls? How were they?" Tommy asked as cool as he could be under the circumstances

" They looked good especially Kim" Conner answered with a grin  
Tommy resisted the urge to glare at Conner and felt the same jealous feeling arise that he had felt in high school when someone hit on her

" So Dr. O did anything ever happen between you to?" Ethan asked looking at him suspiciously

Tommy choked alittle on his water and quickly recovered to avoid suspicion

" We dated in high school she was my first girlfriend" Tommy answered quickly " look it was good seeing you but I have to go"

After Tommy left the teens turned towards each other

" I have never seen Dr. O that nervous I think we found his one weakness" Kira said

" And what a hot weakness it is" Conner said putting his hands behind his head and smiling

" You're are an sexist idiot!" Kira exclaims

" But you two still love me" Conner answers

Kira and Ethan look each other and laugh, Kira picks up her napkin and throws it at him "God knows why"


	3. Settling in

"Tommy I'm having your baby!" Kim exclaimed as she paced "Ok No That's way to excited I'll scare him" Kim said to herself

She had arrived at Tommy's house a couple minutes before and had found it empty. During this time she thought it would be best to work out a way to tell Tommy the truth

" Ok Kim think" Kim says to herself " Tommy you want to have a baby? She groaned " No Geez I'm not selling him a kid" she put a hand on her stomach " Mommy is not always this crazy, Daddy tends to do this to Mommy" She paused and looked towards the driveway when she heard an engine and the crushing of gravel. She watched as Tommy drove up his look going from blank to extremely surprised. Tommy hopped out of the truck and walked over to Kim

" Kim what are you doing here?" Tommy asked her with a confused look on his face

"Well good to see you to Doctor" Kim replied with a raised eyebrow

"No I mean I'm just surprised" Tommy sputtered " Do you want to come in?"

" Yeah! I mean if you're not to busy" Kim replied quickly

Tommy motioned towards the door and Kim quickly walked through it suddenly have a memory of them kissing as the entered the same door not long ago.

" Kim are you Ok?" Tommy asked concerned as him dropped his keys on his table

" Fine Umm Can we talk?" Kim asked

" I think I know what this about" Tommy replied sitting down " Its about me not calling right?"

"Tommy that night was a lot to process I get why you didn't call" Kimberly replied

" Kim I don't regret what happened I just didn't know how you felt" Tommy said "I was afraid you saw it as a mistake"

" The great Tommy Oliver afraid of something?" Kim teased with a small smile

"What can I say you bring out my finer attributes" Tommy joked before turning serious "That night wasn't a mistake at least not to me"

Kimberly looked at Tommy and before she could replied felt a lurch in her stomach and turned a slight shade of green before running towards the bathroom.

Tommy looked on with slight shock and quickly headed to the bathroom in time to gently hold Kim's hair back as she gets sick. When she finished he handed her a wet towel and kneels down beside her

" I know that was kind of corny, but not vomit-inducing" Tommy gently teases her

Kim looks up and smiles before bursting into tears " This isn't how it was suppose to go"

" Kim? How what was suppose to go?" Tommy repeats looking at her with mounting concern

" How I told you I'm pregnant" Kim replied wiping her eyes " Six weeks pregnant to be exact"

This time Tommy needed a moment he sat down against the bathtub feeling alittle dizzy " You mean that night we, I mean you got..." Tommy trailed off " Are you sure?"

" 4 drugstore tests and one Trini approved OBGYN positive" Kim replied joining him by the bathtub

" We're having a baby?" Tommy asked looking at her stunned

" Yeah White Tiger" Kim replies she looks at her stomach and says softly to the baby " I think Daddy may need a moment"

Tommy couldn't help but smile slightly before responding " Yeah Daddy may need a moment"

___________________________________________________________________________________________

" Hey Daddy" Jason greeted his pal as Tommy entered Jason and Trini apartment followed by Rocky

" That sounds incredibly creepy man" Tommy replies with laughs

" So I get that she's pregnant and that its your but the question is how did this happen?" Jason asks handing Tommy and Rocky beers

" Never had the birds and the bees talk Jason?" Rocky teased " Poor Trini"

Jason laughs and throws his bottle cap at Rocky and points at Tommy " He knows what I mean"

Tommy laughs and sits back " What are we girls now? you want the sordid details?"

" No! not the complete details because if you talk about Kim in that way I'd have to pound on you" Jason warned with a smile " No how did you get together again?"

" She came into Hayley Cyberspace with some of her fellow gymnasts" Tommy explained " She was in Reefside for the night so I invited her over for dinner"

" Sounds innocent enough" Rocky says taking a drink of beer  
" It was until she showed up wearing that dress" Tommy replied with a sigh

"What dress?" Jason asks laughing "Kimberly is known for having more then one dress"

" I know what dress " Rocky suddenly exclaims " Pink strapless dress she bought it for some party"

" How did you know? " Tommy asks looking at him surprised

" She came over to my apartment to show Aisha when she bought it" Rocky replied and then whistles " Man thats some dress, I love Aisha but I can appreciate how Kim looked in that dress" Rocky replied before noticing Tommy's glare " Or maybe not"

" It wasn't just the dress look we had dinner outside on the porch and we were talking about old times and having a couple drinks and all of sudden I remember wanting to kiss her and I did and she kissed me back and things progressed from there" Tommy explained setting his beer down on "Thats' as much of the story as you guys get"

" And now she's living with you" Jason states smiling

" In the guest bedroom" Tommy replied " Her apartment isn't big enough for a baby so she moved in for the time being"

" So you're just friends?" Jason asks slowly gauging Tommy's response " Friends having a baby"

" Just friends" Tommy answers giving him a pointed look "I've got to go Kim's making dinner and I need to make sure she doesn't burn the place down"

" See ya Bro" Jason says to Tommy as he leaves and waits a safe amount of time before turning towards Rocky "Care to wager?"

" I give it 2 weeks before they're back together" Rocky says sitting back with a smile

Jason looks at his friend and smiles " They're pretty stubborn man I give it a month at the most"

Tommy stopped on the way to pick up Conner and Ethan. They wanted to spend some time with him before school started up, Kira was to meeting them at his place for dinner

" Hey Poppa Oliver whats for dinner?" Conner asked with a chuckle

" Thats Cute Conner you want to walk the rest of the way?" Tommy asked " Remember you don't have super speed anymore"

Alittle while later they turned into the driveway to see Kim and Kira maning the grill Kim was wearing a bright pink bikini and shorts.

Tommy jumped out the car and raced over to Kim putting his jacket around her

"Tommy what are you doing!" Kim exclaimed throwing his jacket back at him

" You looked cold and should you be around the grill in your condition? Tommy asked quickly

" Chill Doctor O" Kira laughed before smacking Conner and Ethan in the foreheads with slivers of ice "You guys to"

" Tommy I just bought this and in a couple weeks I won't be able to fit into it I'm not changing" Kim declared and stumped back into the house followed by Kira who was holding back a grin.

" Dr. O can I live with you?" Conner asked "My cook back at school isn't nearly as hot"

Tommy turned and glared at him and Ethan laughed

" Dr. O its going to be a interesting couple of months" Ethan said

" Yeah" Tommy replied putting his hands on his head


	4. It's a

Tommy quickly turned into the hospital parking lot and parked he was already late for Kim's ultrasound. Kimberly had been living with him a couple weeks now and he enjoyed having her around. They had agreed to raise the baby as friends but Tommy couldn't deny he was beginning to feel more which thrilled and terrified him.

" I'm so sorry Kim" Tommy said as he flung the door to the room open

"Tommy you're always late thats why I told you my appointment was at 2:00 when its actually 2:15 " Kim said with a laugh

" Well played" Tommy replied laughing

They heard a light knock at the door before the doctor opened the door and came into the room

" Hi Dr. Drake this Tommy Oliver" Kim explained

"The father" Dr. Drake stated shaking his hand " Nice to finally meet you"

" Nice to meet you to" Tommy replied warmly

" So you are about 15 weeks now" Dr. Drake said pulling out the ultrasound machine "if we're lucky we may be able to determine the baby's sex"

"Great it'll be nice to be able to say she or he instead of it" Kimberly said with a smile

Dr. Drake laughed and laid the wand gently on her stomach " Everything looks good, strong heart"

" Is that the heart?" Tommy asked pointing to the screen in disbelief

"Thats the heart it very strong" Dr. Drake replied " So are you sure about knowing the sex?"

They looked at each other and smiled, Tommy replied "Yeah"

" It's a girl " Dr. Drake announced smiling "Let me just grab a DVD from my office to copy this so you can take it with you"

" A girl!" Kim exclaimed looking at Tommy with a bright smile

" Aww man" Tommy replied good naturally " If she's anything like you I better start saving for mall money now, maybe sell my car?"

" Tommy!" Kim exclaimed swatting at him "Bud you are lucky I'm stuck on this table"

"I'm kidding" Tommy said as her took a seat by her side and became transfixed by the motion on the screen then smiled at her "Look what we made"

Kimberly felt the tears well up in her eyes and Tommy looked at her with concern "Kimberly?"

Kimberly smiled at me "Don't mind me I'm just a hormonal mess"

Tommy grapped a tissue and wiped her eyes "Hey it's a big moment, you have every right beautiful"

Kimberly looked at him in shock and Tommy flushed and quickly pulled away "Kim I'm so.."

Kimberly grapped his hand "Only say sorry if you didn't mean it Tommy"

"Kimberly...." Tommy started but he was silenced by Dr. Drake's reentry to the room

_____________________________________________________________________________

Kim stood outside Trini's apartment still feeling shaky. After the Doctor appointment Tommy and Kim left without a word to each other. Before she could knock on the door it flung open

"Surprise" Trini shouted

Kim walked into the room and laughed. The room was covered in pink balloons and "It's a Girl" signs

" I just called you 15 minutes ago!" Kim exclaimed as she surveyed the room

"We bought both girl and boy decorations" Aisha replied laughing

" I don't know what do say, this is amazing" Kim said as she looked at her friends

"It's not everyday you find out your one of your best friends are having a little girl" Trini said before adding with a grin " So is Tommy already working on karate moves to scare away the boys?"

" Um yeah" Kim answered quickly averting her eyes " That cake looks good!"

Trini and Aisha exchanged glances  
"Is everything alright?" Aisha asked putting her arm around Kim " Did you and Tommy have a fight"

" The baby is healthy, I'm not throwing up as much, and I still love Tommy " Kim answered quickly before slumping onto the couch with a groan

"Did you tell Tommy this? " Trini asked raising her eyebrows

"No" Kimberly replied shaking her head "Trini I really hurt him in the past badly, what if he isn't willing to give me a second chance? what if he doesn't feel the same way?"

Trini and Aisha joined her on both sides

"Has Tommy given you any indication he might feel the same way ?" Aisha asked

"He called me beautiful" Kimberly replied softly "But it might have just been the excitement of the moment'

Trini smiled and hugged her friend "Kimberly give it a chance, tell him how you feel"

"I don't know Trini, I just don't know" Kimberly replied

_____________________________________________________________________________

"Thanks for the party" Kim said to Aisha as they walked to their cars

"Of course and Kim talk to Tommy" Aisha said as they hugged

" I try" Kim replied getting into her car

Aisha watched Kim start the car and stop at the end of the driveway. She really hoped that Tommy and Kim could get it together she didn't know to people more right for each other then them. She had just reached her car when she heard loud screeching and metal scrapping. To her horror when looked she saw that Kim's car had been hit

"Kim!" Aisha exclaimed running towards the wreck

_________________________________________________________________________________________

" So thats your baby" Jason said laughing " Doesn't look a thing like you"  
Tommy, Jason and Rocky were all watching the sonagram DVD back at Jason's apartment

" Thanks a lot" Tommy replied

"It just looks like a blob" Rocky said tilting his head " Am I looking at it the wrong way"

"Probably" Tommy answered "but I happen to love that little blob"

"So a little girl Kim must be ecstatic" Jason said smiling as he reached for the remote

" Yeah" Tommy answered smiling

" Tommy I recognize that smile" Jason said leaning forward

"What?" Tommy asked confused "I didn't know my smiles were so different"

Rocky laughed and answered " You love more then the little blob"

" You think I love Kim?" Tommy asked quickly

" You said Kim Bro" Jason answered with a laugh " And no we know you still do"

Before Tommy could answer Jason's phone went off

"Its Trini" Jason said looking at the caller ID with a smile " Hey Honey"

Tommy and Rocky watched as his smile quickly faded and he turned deathly pale

"Trini slow down" Jason demanded "We'll be right there"

"What" Rocky asked concerned as Jason put down the phone and grapped his car keys

Jason looked at him before slowly turning towards Tommy

" Bro Kim was in an car accident we need to go now"


	5. About Time

_**I'm Tommy"  
" I'll always be there for you Kim"  
"How about a white tiger?"  
" Kim its me Tommy"  
"Time to wake up beautiful" **_

Kim slowly opened her eyes the bright light stinging for a moment while her eyes adjusted She looked around noticing the familiar setting of the hospital. She couldn't remember what happened everything seemed hazy.

"Tommy?" Kim whispered she looked over to see him sitting by her side " what happened?"

Tommy looked from her hand which he had been holding to her alert face "Kim? Thank God" he replied hitting the nurse call button

The nurse quickly entered the room followed by Dr. Drake

"Mr. Oliver we need you to step out of the room for a moment" Dr. Drake quietly said while checking Kim's stat

"I'll be right outside" Tommy said as he made his way slowly to the door "If you need anything Kim"

"Tommy come on " Jason said from the doorway after being alerted by the commotion coming from Kim's room. He gently grapped Tommy's arm and started pull him away

" Kim I'll be right back as soon as I can" Tommy insisted as Jason gently guided his friend out of the room

They walked out of the room entering the waiting room where all their friends were waiting for word about Kim. Trini quickly rose from her seat between Zach and Billy.

" Is she Ok" Trini asked wringing her hands

" We don't know the doctors checking her out" Jason softly replied hugging his wife " She's awake"

" The baby?" Aisha whispered, Rocky wrapped his arm around her and rested his head against hers

" I don't know " Tommy replied shaking his head feeling completely useless "There should be something I can do"

Zach quickly came up and grapped his shoulder " Kimberly is strong Tommy, all we can do is wait and pray"  
They all held their breath as the door opened and Dr. Drake appeared "Dr. Oliver she's asking for you, we have some things to discuss"

Tommy quickly walked through the swinging doors and entered Kim's room she looked at him concerned

" Tommy are you ok?" She asked trying to prop herself up

Tommy couldn't help but smile at that just like Kim to think about everyone else

" You have got to stop scaring us like this" He gently scolded while sitting down next to her then turning towards the doctor

" The baby?" Kim softly asked her eyes filled with worry, next to her Tommy tensed at the question

" You and the baby are both fine" Dr. Drake answered in with a smile " With the severity of the accident the odds were against you both but aside from some contusions, you will both be fine with some rest and relaxation"

"Thank you so much doctor" Kim replied smiling and rubbing her stomach

"Kimberly and your daughter must have quite the guardian angel" Dr. Drake said walking past Tommy on her way out the room "Truly a beautiful miracle"

Tommy looked at Kim and smiled " I always thought so"

Kim smiled and grapped his hand "Our baby is alright, she's alright Tommy"

"A guardian Angel" Tommy said smiling thoughtfully

Kimberly smiled wistfully and realized what he was thinking "Thank you Zordon"

Shortly after Dr. Drake left the room was filled with their friends

"How did you guys get past the nurses?" Kim asked laughing a

" We're Ninjas" Adam answered laughing "And Rocky bumped over a potted planet on accident of course"

Jason walked over to Kim's side and laid a hand on her head "Don't you ever scare us like that again" He said before pointing at Tommy " This guy isn't so young anymore you can't keep surprising him like this"

Tommy playfully punched his friend in the arm as the others laughed and Kim yawned

"All right Guys! time to leave she needs her rest" Aisha demanded kissing Kim on the forehead

"Wow Rocky We know who wears the pants in this couple" Jason kidded

" Hey!" Rocky answered acting annoyed before smiling

" Hey you heard the lady Out" Trini replied after gently hugging a dozing Kimberly

"Hey Jason I guess we know ......." Rocky started

" Shut up man" Jason replied ushering the other out of the room leaving only Tommy

Tommy took his seat by Kim's side and smiled. He gently laid his hand on her stomach.

"Hi peanut you and your mom gave me quite a scare today" Tommy spoke softly " But I should have known if you are anything like your mom you wouldn't give up easily"

" I'm already so proud of you I can see you're going to be amazing" Tommy said pausing " Just like your mom"

Tommy paused once again and smiled when he saw Kim's eye open alittle and continued " Can you keep a secret little lady? I love her I think I just realized I never stopped and if she'll have me I want spend the rest of my life with her What do you think mommy would say to that?"

" I think she loves that idea and she wants to tell you mommy loves you " Kim replied tears falling down her face

" You were listening in on a private moment with my daughter?" Tommy asked acting shocked before smiling and kissing Kim gently on the lips " So you heard everything?"

"Everything" Kim answered

" Just to make sure" Tommy said looking Kim in the eyes and getting down on one knee " Miss Kimberly Hart aka Pink crane aka stubborn Pterya" Kim laughed and he smiled " Will you marry me?"

" Tommy Oliver! about time YES!" Kim exclaimed

Tommy leaned over and kissed Kimberly

"Should we tell the others?" Tommy asked

"Do you really think thet weren't eavesdropping?" Kim asked laughing looking toward the door " Right guys?"

"No" Rocky answered outside the door followed by loud shushing

"Come in guys" Kim said groaning godd naturedly

Trini and Aisha came in first with watery eyes followed by everyone else

" We're getting married" Tommy and Kim announced

" About time" Jason said smiling while Zach turned to Billy and whispered

" That took 3 months You own me ten bucks!"

___________________________________________________________________________________________


	6. Five monthes later

**Five months later**

"Tommy" Kim called as she saw a flash of her husband run past the room

Tommy skidded back and ran into Kimberly's room

"Sorry" Tommy said

Trini looked at Kim and laughed " Only you could make the great Tommy Oliver nervous"

Kim pats her stomach and looked at Trini " I think I have a new partner in crime in that area"

Trini laughs and leans over and hugs Kim then walks over and hugs Tommy " You ready for this coach?"

"I think so thanks Trini" Tommy replied smiling as Trini left the room to join the others in the waiting area

"Thomas Oliver are you ever on time?" Kim playfully scolded

" Hey traffic was crazy and I can't teleport anymore" Tommy answered putting his hands up " I apologize to you and the baby"

"We accept" Kim replied before grimacing as a contraction started

"Are you Ok?" Tommy asked concerned

"You're lucky I married you already because I might not like you much after this" Kim replied as the contraction finally subsided

Tommy laughed and grapped her hand " Tough luck you two are stuck with me"

Dr. Drake entered the room " Are you two ready to meet your daughter?"

.....................................................................  
**A short time later**

" You still like me?" Tommy joked as they cuddled their new daughter

"Actually I think I like you more then ever" Kim answered with tears in her eyes " Thanks for making me a mommy"

Tommy looked at herw ith love" Thanks for making me a daddy" he replied leaning over and kissing their daughter on the forehead before kissing Kim  
"AWWW" their friends chorused from the doorway

"Come at meet your niece guys" Kim said beckoning them closer

"Does our niece have a name yet?" Aisha asked sitting in a chair next to Kim

Isabella Hart Oliver I would like to introduce you to your aunts and uncles" Tommy said taking his daughter in his arms

Jason walked over and touched her face gently " Hi Isabella I'm your Uncle Jason I apologize now for any boys your uncles, dad and I chase off"

" Thank goodness she looks just like Kim" Rocky said, everyone laughed including Tommy

" Well" Tommy answered looking at Kim and smiling " Bella is spanish for beautiful"

"Tommy you old softie if Lord Zedd could see you know" Zach laughed

Isabella opened her mouth and gently yawned

"Not even the mention of Zedd scares this kid" Adam said grinning "She really is your kid"

"Seriously though how did all you guys make it in here again?" Kimberly asked

Jason pointed at Rocky "He volunteered for bedpan duty"

"No I didn't" Rocky said looking at his wife

"Or we volunteered you" Aisha replied laughing


	7. One

**One Year Later**

"Where's the birthday girl" Jason asked as he walked in the door, Bella turned toward her Uncle's voice and tootled to him giggling, he swept her up in the air "Look at those chubby cheeks definitely Thomas Oliver genes there"

Bella proceeded to blow a raspberry on his cheek

"There's the Kimberly Hart gene" Jason said laughing Kim laughed and kissed his other cheek " Hey Jase" then turned to Trini and gave her a hug

" How's the birthday girl?" Trini asked handing Kim a large wrapped present

"She's in fine form ready to party" Tommy answered entering the room and clapping Jason's hand

" Come join the party " Kim said " There's lot of food"

"Did you make it?" Jason asked taking a step back

Kim playfully smacked him "Some of it most I bought so I think you're safe"

Tommy took Bella and led Jason and Trini into the backyard as Kim went to the kitchen to check on things

She was putting a salad together when Kira entered the kitchen

"Do you need any help?" Kira asked "Wow thats a lot of food"

" Rocky and Conner are here so I had to basically get double everything" Kim replied laughing

"Kim can we talk? " Kira asked leaning against the counter

"Something wrong Kira?" Kim asked looking at her with slight frown

"Dr. O is like family to me and I've never got to thank you " Kira replied

Kim looked at the younger girl "Thank me for what Kira?"

"Making him happy" Kira said with a smile "When we first met him he was cool but I could tell he was lonely and reclusive, then you and Bella came and I feel like he's finally found peace and true happiness he really deserves"

Kimberly leaned over and hugged Kira "Thank you Kira besides what would our white rangers be with out their Pytera girls?" Kim replied laughing as the looked out the window at Tommy and Trent struggling with the volleyball net.

Tommy watched Kimberly and Kira walk with arms linked and smiled, he wasn't surprised how well they got along they were so much alike

"Hey Tommy Little help" Trent pleaded

Tommy looked over to see him tangled up in the net

"Maybe We can be of some assistance?" Billy asked joining them with Ethan by his side " First you need to measure the various angles"

"You know what it all yours" Tommy replied untangling Trent and nodding towards Billy and Ethan

Aisha wandered over with Bella in his arms " Hey daddy someone is getting ready to attack some presents"

Aisha handed Bella to Tommy and they headed over to the crowd by the present table

"Hey Rocky and Conner back away from the food and get over here" Kira demanded

Kim sat next to Tommy with Bella on his lap and handed her the first present from Conner , Kira and Ethan, It was a green plush dinosaur and a small pink t-shirt that said **If you think I'm cute you should see my mom **

"I still think we should have gotten the My mom is a MILF' Conner whispered loudly to Ethan, Kimberly laughed and Tommy sat back with a slight glare

"Thanks for the compliment Conner" Kim said laughing

They next moved onto Jason and Trini's present a white dress with a Tiger on it and a pink dress with a crane

Zach gave her small replica of Alpha five that said "ahiahi"

"How did you find this" Tommy said as looked at it in amazement

"Hey the Zachman has his ways" Zach said with a grin

Billy a miniature toy communicator "With no teleportation of course" he added with a smile

Aisha and Rocky small pink and white Halloween ninja outfit

Adam and Tanya a beautiful lantern with a tiger and crane painted on it

Kimberly looked around with a thankful grin "I see a pattern emerging"  
Kimberly pulled out the gift Katherine sent and shrieked in amazement at the crane lamp "It's the same thing I'm sending her new baby!"

.....................................................................

After the cake and volleyball game night fell and everyone started to leave

Only Jason and Trini were still there with Kim in the kitchen cleaning up

Kim went outside to check for more leftovers but stopped she saw Tommy sitting on the porch swing holding Bella She couldn't help but eavesdrop

"Well little lady your one years old today" Tommy said as Bella looked at him " I once told you before you were born that you were amazing and I was right"

" You and mommy" Tommy said laughing as Bella clapped at the mention of Kim " Have made me happier then I ever thought I could be and I will always be there for you"

"Mind if I join you" Kim asked from the doorway

" What do you think?" Tommy asked looking at Bella "mamamam" she babbled " I guess thats a yes"

Kim sat down beside Tommy who put his arm around Kim "Ok Doctor everything we've been through the good the bad has it been worth it?"

Tommy looked at her and kissed her forehead " I wouldn't change a thing"

.....................................................................

A couple hours later Tommy decided to go down the lair to check on the going ons around the world

He barely noticed Kim walk down the stairs in a pink robe " Hey baby"

"Where's Bella?" Tommy asked

"Jason and Trini took her for the night" She replied coyly wrapping her arm around his neck

Tommy sat back in his chair and smiled " So we're all alone"

"Looks like it" Kim replied raising an eyebrow "

Tommy leaned forward and grapped Kim around the waist " Mrs. Oliver are you trying to seduce me?"

"Do I have to try? " Kim asked smiling " You know Conner asked when we are having our next kid"

" Are ready for that" Tommy asked looking at her seriously

" Not yet but that it doesn't mean we can't practice" Kim replied smiling before she took off up the stairs

Tommy laughed and took off behind her.


	8. Aloha

Kim stepped out into the warm Hawaiian breeze it had been a dream vacation and she loved sharing it with Rocky and Aisha, two of her best friends and of course Tommy

"Tommy?" Kim said looking around

She frowned slight and picked up the phone and called Rocky and Aisha's cabana

"Aisha? Do you know where Tommy is?" Kim asked feeling slight concerned

"No I haven't seen him since Rocky and him got back from snorkeling" Aisha said before her voice was muffled by a loud commotion

"Aisha?'

Aisha came back on the line laughing " Sorry Rocky just dumped over a whole bottle of coconut bubble bath in the hot tub I have to go"

Kim was about to call the front desk when she heard a small noise at the window she pulled the shade aside and saw a small rock laying by the window and a trail of rose petals.

She smiled and pulled the door closed behind her as she followed the trail to her waiting husband

"What are you up to Tommy Oliver?" she whispered to herself as she joined her husband, who greeted her with his killer smile

"Not that I don't love surprises but what are you up to?" Kimberly asked

"Shh" Tommy said putting a finger to her mouth "Miss Hart I want to give the perfect proposal you never had"

"Tommy you don't have to" Kim said with suprise, as he pulled a jewelry box from his pocket

Tommy smiled and got down on one knee "Kimberly Hart will you be my wife?"

Kim smiled biting her lip to keep from grinning " Umm I don't know thats a big decision"

"Kim!" Tommy exclaimed

"I don't know the last time I said yes I was kind of out of it" Kim said laughing "you know the pregnancy hormones and all'

"Alright" Tommy said picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder " Say yes or you're going in the water"

"Yes a thousands times" Kim said kissing him as he set her back on her feet "You know I can never make anything to easy for you'

" I even called your father and asked for permission! he thinks I'm crazy " Tommy teased pulling her near and kissing her forehead "he said yes"  
" So you're going to propose to me every time I'm pregnant" Kim said slyly running her finger across his jaw

"No I'm not going to What?" Tommy replied looking at his wife in amazement before breaking into a grin

"What I didn't tell you?" Kim replied turning around and slowly walking away smiling before she felt her husband's arms around her waist as he spun her around "you should know I always get the last surprise Oliver!'

"Well played Mrs. Oliver" Tommy said pulling her into a kiss

"So I'm Mrs. Oliver again" Kim said laughing as Tommy gently put his hand on her stomach

" Just in time for the honeymoon" Tommy said with a smirk, swinging her into his arms gently and running back to their room

....................................................................

" So Kim's pregnant again that's awesome" Rocky said smiling as Aisha and him packed their suitcases " I was wondering why you had picked up those baby magazines"

"Those are actually for us" Aisha replied smiling

"Why would we need baby magazines?" Rocky asked bemused

"Rocky!" Aisha exclaimed throwing a plastic coconut at him

She watched as his eyes grew wide and he slowly sat down on the bed as he sputtered " You mean you are to" gesturing a belly with his hands over his stomach

"Couldn't let Kim and Tommy have all the fun" Aisha answered sitting next to her stunned husband

"We could name it Rocky Jr." Rocky said turning to her with a grin

"Maybe" Aisha said before answering with a laugh " Probably not"


	9. Yum?

Aisha and Kim walked into Hayley's Cyberspace and sat down at an available table

"So how are you feeling?" Kim asked her fellow pregnant pal

" Why do they call it morning sickness when its all day long?" Aisha replied sighing resting her hands on belly

Kim laughed and patted her friends back " I promise it will get better"

" I hope so How are you?" Aisha asked

"I'm good This has been a lot better then last time and Tommy's been amazing" Kim said happily

" I know I can't believe Rocky he actually gave me the last chicken wing yesterday" Aisha said laughing

"Rocky gave up food? wow impending fatherhood does change people" Kim replied laughing

" He ate a whole bag of chips afterwards but still its impressive" Aisha said

Hayley walked up smiling "What can I get you today?"

" Umm a cherry milkshake and a double order of french fries with mayo on the side" Aisha said rubbing her hands together

" Eww Aisha! I'll have a pickle milkshake Thanks Hayley!" Kim said smiling as Aisha and Hayley laughed

"Right away" Hayley replied walking away, minutes later Tommy and Rocky joined their wives

"How are my favorite pregnant ladies?" Rocky asked kissing Aisha's cheek while Tommy sat down next to Kim

" Good How was the sparring?" Aisha asked

"Great Tommy's really slowed down in his old age" Rocky replied

" Thank goodness Rocky is still as bad as before" Tommy joked mock glaring at his friend

Hayley brought over the girls order and winked at Kimberly " Tommy try this out" she said setting the milkshake in front of him

Tommy took a drink and proceeded to gag " Pickle?!"

"Its what YOUR baby wants " Kim said laughing before taking a long sip "Yummy"

" Doesn't sound that bad" Rocky said reaching for Kim's drink and being immediately slapped on the hand by Kim

Lesson learned Ape boy" .Tommy said laughing


	10. Baby x 2

I can't believe Aisha and Rocky have a baby!" Kat said with a grin as she walked with Kim and Trini into the hospital to visit the newest member of the ranger family

" I know " Kim answered smiling " I can't wait to see Ava"

"Thats such a pretty name" Trini said opening the door for Kim and Kat

"Shot" Kimberly said with a groan " I forgot to tell Kira where Bella's favorite stuffed tiger is she won't sleep without Saba"

"Saba?" Kat asked amused

"Tommy named it" Kimberly smiled "Surprise right?"

" No cell phone use in here but there is a pay phone " Trini said motioning to a small corner

" Kat? can you tell Aisha, Rocky, Jason and Tommy we'll be right up?" Kim asked

" Sure can" Kat answered entering the elevator

After getting a hold of Kira, Trini and Kim headed to the elevator bank and we met with surprise by two very familiar faces

" Bulk?" Trini asked with surprise

Skull!?" Kim exclaimed as he former classmates entered the elevator with a giant teddy bear " What are doing here?"

" I fractured my toe riding a mechanical bull" Bulk said pointing to his toe with pride

"What's with the teddy bear?" Kimberly asked

"Little gift for Rocky and Aisha" Skull replied

"Umm Little" Trini said looking at the big purple dinosaur

" Kim you look as hot as ever" Skull said leaning next to her " What about a date?"

" Well Skull, I'm pregnant and happily married so I'm thinking no" Kim said with an amused smirk

" Oh Yeah? At least you didn't marry that meathead Tommy" Skull said laughing

" Actually I'm Mrs. Meathead" Kim said smiling and rubbing her stomach

" There is no justice in this world" Skull replied annoyed

All of a sudden they felt a lurch and the lights in the elevator blinked off then on

" WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Bulk and Skull screeched clutching each other  
" The elevator seems to be stuck between floors" Trini said

" WHAT?" Skull screamed

" Skull don't make me knock you out" Kim said glaring as she felt a pain in her stomach "Whoa"

"Kim are you ok?" Trini asked concerned as she reached for her friend's arm

" Why is it all wet?" Bulk asked moving out of the way " Skull did you wet yourself"

"No my water broke" Kim said looking at Trini before another contraction ripped through her

" You need to lay down and relax I'll get help" Trini said reaching for the emergency phone

" Tommy" Kim whimpered as she laid her head on the purple dinosaur Trini placed behind her

....................................................................

"I can't understand WHAT'S keeping Trini and Kim" Kat said turning toward Jason and Tommy

Tommy frowned slightly and looked at Jason " I think we should check it out"

They arrived at the elevators and were surprised to see a crowd formed

Jason tapped a nurse on the shoulder "What's going on?"

"One of the elevators are stuck" She replied "They say someone just went into labor"

"Kimberly" Tommy whispered and made his way over to the officials in charge "Is there a woman named Kimberly or Trini in there?"

"Tommy?" the officers asked

Tommy nodded and was quickly handed a walkie talkie

"Kim?" Tommy asked with his heart pounding in his throat

"Hey Tommy WHAT'S Up?" came a voice through

Tommy and Jason looked at each other in amazed confusion

"Bulk? is that you?" Jason asked leaning over to the talkie

"Jason! that nerd" another voice said

"Skull?" Tommy asked starting to lose patience "Why are you in an elevator with my wife?"

"They heard wrestling " Give me that phone you idiots" Trini yelled  
"Jase? Tommy?" Trini voice came loud and clear

"Trini How's Kim?" Tommy asked

"She's in labor its progressing pretty fast" Trini replied with concern

Tommy handed the walkie to Jason and went up to the nearest official " How long til you get this elevator running? What can we do?"

"Sir we are doing what we can" the man answered shortly Tommy felt a hand on his shoulder and turned toward Jason

" Jase I need to get in there! can't we open the doors and go in the hatch on top" Tommy said pacing

"Bro We can't do that we could be putting our wives in more danger" Jason said trying his best to calm his friend and his own nerves

" Kim is about to give birth in an elevator with Bulk and Skull" Tommy seethed " I need to be by her side man"

" I know Bro, I want Kimberly safe as well but Trini's there we have to stay calm for both of them" Jason said

Tommy slouched by the door and covered his eyes before softly saying into the walkie "Kimberly I love you"

"Tommy!" Kim said

"Kim you need to breath" Trini said

"Don't worry Kim we'll help I played football I'll catch the baby" Bulk said crouching into a player's position

"Bulk and Skull you stay near my head you understand" Kim screamed glaring

With wide eyes they nodded

"Guys? Why don't you help Kim with her breathing" Trini said rubbing Kim's feet

"Breathing right" Skull said leaning down next to Kim and yelling in her ear " KIM you have to go who ha ha"

"What?!" Kim asked looking at like he had gone mad  
"Thats what they did on Look who's Talking" Skull said

"Remember the one with the talking dog?" Bulk said with a laugh

" Trini! How can I focus with these two!" Kim said as she felt another contraction come and she grasped Bulk and Skull's hands and bore down causing them to scream and fall backwards pain

"Thats it Kim push sweetie I know you can do it I can see the head" Trini exclaimed

"The head?" Skull exclaimed " let me see"

Kim grasped his shirt and pulled him back " Stay up here Skull!" as she pushed

....................................................................

"Tommy any word yet?" Kat asked with all the commotion the others had joined them fairly quickly

Tommy shook his head

"Hey man Kim's strong and she has Trini with her" Zach said sitting next to him

" I know" Tommy replied "I just hate not being with her"

Tommy's head whipped up when the walkie talkie in his hand produced a low cry "Kimberly?"

"She's fine Tommy" Trini's relieved voice met him "They both are"

" Its moving again Tommy" Billy said rushing over

The door opened to reveal Kim leaning against a giant stuffed animal cradling a baby as Trini sat beside her with her arm around her shoulder

Kim looked up with tears in her eyes as Tommy moved towards her " Say Hello to your son"

"My Son" Tommy said with tears in his eyes as he knelt down next to her

Jason helped his wife up and kissed her gently "you alright?"

Trini took a deep breath and leaned against him 'I'm good"

"What happened to Bulk and Skull?" Adam asked amused

Trini looked over and laughed " The saw the blood and passed out"

Two nurses stepped forward with smelling salts and the two came to quickly

" Hey Tommy man I think your wife broke my hand" Bulk whined

"You probably deserved it" Tommy replied with a grin  
"We help deliver little Skully Jr" Skull said groggily

"No way am I naming my kid Skull or Bulk" Kim replied as Tommy laughed and kissed her forehead

.....................................................................

" Girl you always have to be dramatic" Aisha teased her friend and now hospital roommate

Kim smiled and grasped Aisha's hand " Thanks Ish"

Tommy entered the room " I just called Bella and told her she has new baby brother and cousin" Tommy said beaming

" Good I can't wait to see her" Kim said as she held her son in her arms

Tommy walked over and gently kissed his new son's forehead " You think this little guy needs to be named before that?"

" I was thinking Aidan David Oliver" Kim said looking up

"After my brother" Tommy said quietly

"Yeah Lets see if he likes it" Kim said glancing at the baby " Hi Aidan" Aidan waved his hands in the air

" I think thats a yes" Tommy said as they laughed " Hi Aidan I'm your daddy and this is your mommy I hope someday you find someone close to as incredible as she is and you love her as much as I love your mommy"

Kim leaned over touching her forehead to Tommys before looking at her son " I know its alittle early for this talk but if you treat her as well as your daddy treats me she'll be the luckiest girl in the world'

Rocky cradled his daughter tenderly "Ava Honey I love you and your mommy but I'm not as corny as your Uncle Tommy and Aunt Kimberly"


End file.
